Mon coeur entre 2 identités
by yuuri tsukiya
Summary: Sasori et sa bande sont considérés commes les personnes les plus populaires du lycée de Konoha. Mais le système établi s'aprète à changer lors de l'arrivé d'un androgyne blond au caractère hyperactif ! Sasori x Deidara YAOI !
1. Le contact de nos yeux

**~ Auteur :** Yuuri Tsukiya.

**~ Titre :** Mon cœur entre 2 identités.

**~ Genre :** Romance / School-fic.

**~ Pairing :** SasoDei (Sasori x Deidara). Autres couples possibles...

**~ Disclaimer :** Les personnages de cette fanfic sont la propriété exclusive de Masashi Kishimoto... Les fans absolus de Naruto excuseront donc ma personne pour cette histoire que mon pauvre petit cerveau dérangé et pervers à créer de toute pièce (lol).

**~ Rating :** M (R-18) : **/!\** Yaoi **/!\**.

**~ POV :** Sasori.

* * *

_« Exister, c'est répondre aux attentes du monde environnant._

_C'est, plus d'une fois par jour, et plus d'une fois par heure,_

_Oublier ce qu'on a juré d'être et ce qu'on est réellement,_

_Pour se laisser porter par l'image que les autres se font de nous. _

_Il y a une grande différence entre «exister» et «vivre»._

_Car vivre, c'est s'accepter soi-même et ignorer la futilité du monde...»_

**[Emile-Auguste]**

* * *

**MON CŒUR ENTRE 2 IDENDITÉS**

**- Epilogue -**

Si j'avais du résumé ma vie en deux mots, j'aurais très certainement dis qu'elle était monotone et ennuyeuse... Contrairement à ce que la plus part des gens pensaient – si ce n'était tout le monde – être populaire, beau et riche comme je l'étais n'avait absolument rien de distrayant. Bien au contraire, j'avais plutôt tendance à considérer ça comme une fatalité. Depuis mon entré en primaire, j'avais eu l'impression de n'être qu'un pantin forcé de répondre aux attentes de ceux qui m'idolâtraient, et ce sentiment s'était concrétisé lors de mon arrivée au lycée, il y a deux ans de cela. A force de jouer la comédie en dissimulant mes véritables sentiments au plus profond de moi-même, j'avais finit par perdre ce semblant d'humanité qui faisait de moi qui j'étais réellement. Il y à quelque temps, je n'étais plus que le mec populaire à qui tous les élèves de l'école, fille comme garçons, souhaitaient ressembler. J'avais en quelque sorte perdu mon nom et même si les gens m'admiraient, je savais très bien qu'ils ne m'aimaient pas pour qui j'étais mais bel et bien pour ce que j'étais devenu.

J'étais conscient aussi qu'à ce jour, si j'avais réussis à rester Sasori Akasuna, C'était avant tout grâce aux amitiés que j'avais pu forger avec certaines personnes dignes de confiance... Tout d'abord, celui qui fut mon premier ami : Pein, un étudiant presque aussi populaire et admiré que moi. J'avais beau être le type que tout le monde _aimait_, il n'en avait fichtrement rien à faire. C'est lors de cette rencontre que le petit pantin que j'étais avait fini par redevenir Sasori. Il s'en était suivi de sa meilleure amie Konan. Au début elle était comme toutes les autres : Superficielle et amoureuse, quoi que beaucoup plus posée. Avec du recul elle avait fini par ôter mon masque elle aussi et était devenu une amie et surtout ma plus intime confidente. Quelque mois plus tard Hidan et Kakuzu nous avaient eux aussi rejoint. Grâce à eux j'avais appris une chose fondamentale : Ce n'était pas ma véritable personnalité qui devait disparaître aux yeux des autres mais la stupidité des autres qui devait disparaître à mes yeux.

J'étais donc resté Sasori, le mec populaire et cool, sans pour autant m'obliger à passer du temps avec des gens qui ne m'estimaient pas pour ma vraie valeur. Et c'était bien ainsi. Pourtant, quelque chose manquait dans ce nouveau tableau. Dans mon esprit j'étais satisfait et heureux, mais un vide s'était initié en plein centre de mon cœur. J'avais besoin de le combler, mais je ne savais pas comment m'y prendre... Jusqu'au jour où je l'ai rencontré.

* * *

_**Chapitre 1 : Le contact de nos yeux.**_

Aujourd'hui était une journée comme une autre. A vrai dire, ici, tous les jours se ressemblaient. La Gakuen high school de Konoha était une école tout ce qu'il avait de plus banal. Et comme tout lycée qui se respecte, elle avait ses groupes, ses coutumes, ses professeurs et aussi ses stars – dont je faisais parti... Néanmoins, cette journée s'annonçait quelque peu différente des autres car la venue d'un nouvel étudiant, transféré en cours d'année, agrémentait les ragots de tous les élèves de ma classe. Personne ne savait s'il s'agissait d'une fille ou d'un garçon. On ne connaissait pas non plus son ancien lycée ni la raison pour la quelle il avait changé d'établissement en plein milieu du deuxième trimètre. L'excitation et le doute qui précédait l'arrivé de ce nouveau venu se faisait ressentir de tous les côtés. Les discutions allaient donc bon train, mais comme toujours, mes amis et moi-même ne nous mêlions pas aux autres.

Vint alors le moment de rentrer en cours lorsque la cloche teinta enfin. Quelques minutes plus tard, Kakashi-sensei, notre professeur de mathématiques et de biologie, nous annonça, comme nous l'avions prédit, l'intégration d'un nouvel élément dans la classe.

**« - Bonjour à tous. Avant que nous commencions le cours j'ai une nouvelle importante à vous annoncer. Aujourd'hui nous accueillons un nouvel élève dans notre établissement. Il fera dorénavant parti de votre classe. Soyez gentil avec lui. Tu peux entrer, viens et présente-toi. » **Annonça-t-il en faisant un geste de la main vers la porte.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent dans un même mouvement vers la porte d'entrée. Je ne regardais qu'à peine. Cet élève serait très certainement tout aussi banal et inintéressant que les autres. C'est bien entendu ce que je croyais avant de le voir car je ne pus m'empêcher d'hausser un sourcil en l'apercevant. Apparemment je n'étais pas le seul à m'étonner du physique de ce nouveau venu car plusieurs de mes camarades de classe lui lancèrent – tout comme moi – des regards stupéfaits.

Il ne portait pas de jupe, donc c'était sans conteste un garçon. Pourtant, sa silhouette fine et élancé lui conférait la fragilité que l'on attribuait la plus part du temps aux jeunes lycéennes de notre âge. L'uniforme lui allait d'ailleurs beaucoup trop grand, renforçant cet aspect chétif et mince de sa personnalité. Son visage quand à lui, était partiellement dissimulé derrière une grande mèche blonde, qui voilait son œil gauche dans sa totalité. A vrai dire, il était le stéréotype parfait de l'élève timide et mis à l'écart. Cela laissait à présager qu'il allait avoir beaucoup de mal à s'intégrer. Mais après tout ce n'était pas mon problème.

**« - Bonjour, hm... Je m'appelle Deidara Iwa. Enchanté, hm » **Déclara le nouveau venu.

Sa voix était douce et tremblante. L'assurance lui manquait. Plusieurs garçons étouffèrent un ricanement suite à sa déclaration : étant donné le timbre clair et limpide de ses propos, il n'avait pas encore mué. Son accent, quelque peu étrange, n'aidait pas beaucoup non plus. Cela eu pour effet de le rendre encore plus mal à l'aise qu'il ne l'était déjà. J'avais, en quelque sorte, un peu pitié de lui.

**« - Très bien Deidara-kun. Il y a un bureau de libre au fond près de la fenêtre. »**

**« - Merci, hm... »**

Il traversa la salle de classe à toute vitesse pour aller s'assoir à l'endroit indiqué. Les cours furent très vite terminés et la cloche annonçant le temps de midi sonna. Les élèves semblaient avoir totalement oublié l'existence du nouveau. J'étais un peu mal à l'aise pour lui, mais ce n'était pas un simple sentiment de compassion qui m'aurait poussé à aller l'aborder. Après tout il ne tenait qu'à lui de se faire des amis. Ce n'était pas mon problème. Je partais donc de mon côté rejoindre Pein et les autres au self.

**« - Alors Saso ce nouvel élève il est comment ? »** me demanda Konan lors du repas.

**« - C'est un raté. Il n'a rien de plus que les autres. » **Répondis-je d'un air las.

**« - Oh... je vois. »**

**« - Et puis de toute façon c'est pas mon problème. » **Ajoutai-je sans plus attendre.

**« - Oui, bien sur je comprends. »**

* * *

Les cours s'apprêtaient à reprendre. Nous n'avions que deux heures de sport avant de pouvoir enfin rentrer chez nous. Cela me permettrait de me défouler un peu. Le bon côté de la chose était que les garçons ne courraient jamais avec les filles – C'était donc un des rares moments où j'avais la certitude de ne pas avoir à supporter leur simagrées. Une fois encore j'arrivais premier. L'éducation sportive était mon point fort. Notre professeur, Gai-sensei, m'avait permis de rentrer plus tôt étant donné ma performance plus que remarquable. J'allais donc dans les vestiaires pour me laver et me changer.

Lorsque j'arrivais, quelqu'un utilisait déjà les douches. Mais après tout cela n'avait rien d'étonnant. Nous étions dans des vestiaires publics, et il n'était pas rare de se retrouver à cinq ou six sous les jets d'eau. J'ouvrais donc la porte à la volé, sans faire attention à qui pouvait bien être cet occupant. Mais à peine fus-je entré que je stoppais mon geste. Une femme !! Oui il y avait bel et bien une femme dans les vestiaires pour hommes... Et je dirais même plus une femme nue ! Tandis que mes joues s'empourpraient de manière abusive, je détournais avec empressement le regard, m'excusant au près de cette demoiselle.

**« - Hu.... Je... Désolé. Normalement seuls les hommes ont le droit de venir ici. J'aurais du faire plus attention. » **Déclarai-je pour me justifier.

**« - He ?! Mais je suis aussi un homme, hm ! »**

Cette voix... Elle me rappelait étrangement quelque chose. Je portais de nouveau mon attention sur mon interlocuteur, et vis alors devant moi ce qu'on aurait pu qualifier d'un ange. Je le reconnu tout de suite : C'était _ce garçon_. Seulement il semblait différent. La vu de son corps ainsi dévoilé, recouvert d'un mince filet d'eau était tellement... tellement... Sexy ! Ces yeux étaient grands ouvert et je cru bien m'y perdre pendant un instant. Ils étaient d'un bleu cristallin surréaliste ! Jamais encore je n'en avait vu de tel. Ce simple contact entre nos deux regards me fit vibrer au plus profond de mon être. Il le remarqua certainement car ses pommettes rougirent presque autant que les miennes.

Il baissa sans plus attendre ses yeux sur le carrelage humide, tandis que je m'avançais vers un autre jet d'eau. Pour dire la vérité, j'étais incroyablement angoissé à l'idée de me doucher avec une telle personne. C'était un homme, certes, mais avec un corps semblable au siens, n'importe qui aurait pu se laisser aller à des pensées un peu trop... Érotiques. Je réglais donc la température de l'eau à son minimum pour être sur de ne pas me faire emporter par des songes inappropriées dans pareille situation. La morsure du flot glaciale sur ma peau me permis d'oublié la personne se tenant à mes côtés... Ou tout du moins durant quelques minutes.

C'est dans des instants comme celui-ci que je maudissais ma curiosité naturelle. Car la curiosité était très certainement le plus gros défaut qu'un Akasuna fut susceptible d'avoir ! Et par manque de chance, j'avais hérité de ce travers... La tentation me poussa donc à jeter un coup d'œil discret à mon voisin. Coup d'œil que je regrettais sans plus tarder, car il était en train d'appliquer un savon mousseux et délicieusement odorant sur la totalité de son corps ! Ses gestes fluides et sensuels m'hypnotisaient d'une façon incroyablement divine, si bien que j'étais incapable de détourner mon regard... Les bulles laiteuses et translucides coulaient le long de ses cheveux de miel, glissaient dans son cou, parcouraient lascivement son dos halé, retraçaient les fines courbes de ses hanches, puis finissaient leur course le long de ses jambes vénusienne. Le spectacle étai tel, que même la brûlure du froid sur ma peau ne suffisait plus à enlever les pensées délicieusement érotiques qui se profilaient dans mon esprit.

J'avais cessé tout mouvement afin de me concentré sur le spectacle de luxure que m'offrait la vu de ce corps. Il sembla le remarquer, car quelques secondes plus tard, il tourna son visage dans ma direction et me fixa avec désapprobation. Ses joues étaient rosies par la chaleur ambiante et ses yeux semblaient exprimer une véritable gêne. C'est alors que je pris conscience de mon erreur : J'étais en train de mater un homme sous la douche ! Le fait en lui-même était déjà profondément déplacé, mais dans pareil cas, il l'était encore plus car ce n'était non pas une fille, mais bel et bien un garçon. Mes joues s'empourprèrent de nouveau tendis que je me retournais sans plus attendre en direction du mur. Je plaquais alors mes mains sur le carrelage glacé et fermais les yeux, comme si cela m'eut permis d'oublier toutes les idées malsaines qui venaient de me traverser l'esprit.

**« - Hum... Ca ne va pas, hm ? » **Me demanda une voix derrière mon dos.

Je senti une main incroyablement brulante se poser sur mon épaule. Cette chaleur qui contrastait fermement avec ma peau glacée me donna des frissons dans tout le corps. Je me retournais sans plus attendre pour découvrir une tête blonde aux yeux inquiets à quelques pas de moi. Son air innocent et sincèrement soucieux me fit perdre pied. Je le fixais avec des yeux ronds et interloqués. Il en fut apparemment gêné car il baissa les siens au sol, une fois encore. C'est alors que je remarquais quelques bulles de savons dans ses cheveux. Sans y prendre garde, je levai ma main et balayai d'un geste souple les intruses de cette forêt dorée. Il releva la tête, réellement surpris par ce que je venais de faire.

**« - Tu... Tu avais du savon dans les cheveux. » **Expliquai-je d'un air gêné

**« - Oh... Hm, et bien... Merci, hm. » **Répondit-il en souriant faiblement.

**« - De rien... »**

Il me fixa un instant. J'en profitais pour admirer discrètement son visage d'ange à l'expression si adorable. C'est vrai qu'il était incroyablement beau. Non pas comme un homme aurait du l'être, mais plutôt parce qu'il possédait les traits doux et agréables d'une femme.

**« - Tu... Tu es Sasori Akasuna, n'est-ce pas, hm ? » **Me demanda-t-il quelque peu hésitant.

**« - Heu... Oui. Comment le sais-tu ? » **

**« - Tu es... populaire ici, hm. Les élèves parlent de toi comme si tu étais un héros, hm. » **Admit-il en esquissant un léger sourire.

Je connaissais ma popularité mieux que personne. Mes richesses, mon physique et mes fréquentations avait joué un grand rôle dans la création de ma réputation et il faut dire que j'en avais souffert au cours de nombreuses années. J'avais en horreur cette image que les gens se faisaient de moi, mais comment aurais-je pu changer cela ? Pein et les autres s'étaient eux aussi forgé une sérieuse renommée et traîner avec eux n'aidait pas à effacer la mienne. Mais ils étaient les seules personnes aptes à comprendre ce que l'on pouvait ressentir lorsque notre entourage nous créait une personnalité toute définie. Et c'est bien pour ça que je ne pouvais me passer de leur compagnie. Pein était le mafieux au look de Bad Boy et à l'humeur changeante. Kakuzu le riche millionnaire à l'allure effrayante et à la force titanesque. Konan la chanteuse gothique qui apportait une touche féminité dans la bande. Hidan le rebel au physique musclé et au comportement insolent. Et moi j'étais le démon riche et indiscipliné au caractère impénétrable... Nous vivions avec ces portraits depuis deux ans déjà, et le temps nous avait permit de ne plus y prêter une trop grande attention. Mais honnêtement, je détestais que l'on me rappelle à quel point j'étais populaire. Mais il ne pouvait le savoir, ce pourquoi je gardai mon calme du mieux possible.

**« - Ah... Oui plutôt. Et toi tu es... hm... Deidara ? C'est bien ça ? » **Demandai-je à mon tour.

**« - Oui. Deidara Iwa... L'élève transféré, hm. » **Confirma-t-il en rajoutant son nom de famille.

**« - Oui, je me souviens de toi. Nous sommes dans la même classe après tout... Alors ? Cette école te plait ? » **

Il garda le silence durant quelques minutes. Je cru un instant que ma question le gênait... D'après ce qu'il m'avait été donné de voir, Deidara ne s'était pas encore fait d'ami. Je ne l'avais pas vu fraterniser avec d'autres élèves de la classe et il ne s'était pas présenté au self à l'heure du déjeuner... Lui demander si cette école lui plaisait était sûrement la chose à ne pas faire et pour une quelconque raison, je m'en voulu un peu. Cependant, il afficha bientôt une mine ravie et je le vit sourire explicitement pour la toute première fois.

**« - Oh oui ! Cet endroit est génial, hm ! »** S'exclama-t-il en riant à moitié.

**« - Ah... Et bien tant mieux. Oh fait, puis-je te poser une question ? »** Demandai-je poliment.

**« - Bien sur, hm »** Répondit-il d'un air serein.

**« - Pourquoi as-tu quitté ton lycée en plein milieu du second trimestre ? »** Continuai-je après avoir reçu son autorisation.

Son sourire s'effaça presque aussitôt. Si lui demander s'il aimait cette école était acceptable, lui poser cette question n'était apparemment pas une bonne chose à faire. Il sembla réfléchir tristement pendant quelques secondes. Je possédais une nature très impatiente et attendre ainsi qu'il se décide à parler était quelque peu agaçant. Cependant, je me refusais à le brusquer. A vrai dire, je ne m'étais jamais gêné pour faire des remarques vipérines à tous ceux qui me faisaient trop patienter... Mais avec lui c'était différent. Peut-être parce qu'il avait soudainement l'air si triste et mélancolique.

**« - Hm... Et bien en fait... J'ai eut quelques problèmes avec certain élèves et professeurs, hm... Ca devenait trop pesant pour moi de rester là-bas alors... J'ai décidé de partir, hm. »** Expliqua-t-il vaguement.

Je compris facilement qu'il ne souhaitait pas en parler plus que ça. Surement avait-il eut de sérieux ennuis par le passé et ne voulait-il pas que des rumeurs désobligeantes se propagent à son sujet dans ce nouveau lycée. C'était intelligible... Je me contentais donc d'hocher silencieusement la tête pour lui montrer mon approbation. Il me sourit faiblement du nouveau et nous restâmes durant plusieurs minutes à nous fixer dans le blanc des yeux.

Puis des pas se firent entendre dans les vestiaires, signe que le cours avait pris fin et que les autres élèves ne tarderaient pas à venir ici. Deidara sorti précipitamment des douches et enfila en vitesse son uniforme avant de partir en courant vers le portail. Etait-il pudique au point de ne pas vouloir être vu par d'autres personnes ? La question me trotta dans l'esprit durant ne nombreuses minutes, jusqu'à ce que je retrouve Pein et les autres...

* * *

Voilà pour ce premier chapitre ! J'espère de tout coeur que vous avez appréciez et que vous viendrez lire la suite ! Laisser un petit commentaire pour me donner votre avis : Je prend autant les bons que les mauvais. Une bonne critique encourage à continuer et une mauvaise aide à progresser ! A très bientôt pour le prochain chapitre =)


	2. Toi, moi, eux

**~ Thanks :** Un grand merci à tous ceux qui ont eut l'incroyable gentillesse de me laisser quelques commentaires. Vos appréciations ne peuvent que me motiver pour la suite ! J'espère que vous aimerez ce 2ème chapitre autant que le premier et que je saurais satisfaire vos attentes ! Merci à tous et très bonne lecture !! =)

* * *

_« Notre existence est comme une drogue :_

_Une fois qu'on se laisse entraîner par les usages,_

_Le cercle vicieux de la paresse ne nous quitte plus. _

_Alors quand l'inattendu se présente à nous,_

_Quelle comportement est-on censé adopter ? »_

**[Yuuri Tsukiya]**

* * *

**MON CŒUR ENTRE 2 IDENDITÉS**

**- Chapitre 2 : Toi, moi, eux -**

Cela faisait de nombreuses années que les habitudes et l'ennui régissait mon quotidien de façon toute chronométrée. De par ce fait, j'avais finit par me désintéresser de toute chose, qu'elle fut banale ou extraordinaire. Bien sur, si un météorite avait eut le malheur de tomber sur notre petit pays qu'est le Japon, j'aurais certainement réagit. Mais cela n'aurait été que par pur instinct, et non par véritable envie... Pourtant, ma rencontre avec Deidara m'avait fait l'effet d'une véritable décharge électrique. Il était la toute première personne en ce monde qui avait été capable, sans en avoir conscience bien entendu, de susciter en moi un quelconque intérêt.

Cela me contrariait un peu car je me plaisais dans mon quotidien banal en ennuyeux. Non pas que la banalité et l'ennui eussent été pour moi quelque chose de distrayant, mais simplement car je n'avais pas la motivation ou même la force pour modifier mon rythme de vie et mes coutumes. Le changement n'était pas fait pour moi. Cela faisait bientôt 17 ans que mon existence se programmait ainsi et je n'étais pas prêt à bouleverser quoi que ce soit. Oui, c'était le chemin de la facilité. Mais qui s'en serrait plaint ? En agissant ainsi, je plaisais à mon entourage et ne me fatiguait pas non plus.

Cependant, je ne pouvais nier l'évidence : Ce que j'avais ressentit en voyant Deidara n'avait absolument rien d'anodin. Et bien qu'il me fût très difficile de l'admettre, sa présence me troublait. Pourquoi ? Je l'ignorais... A vrai dire, j'avais toujours pensé que mon quotidien m'apportait une sorte de paix, d'harmonie et de tranquillité. Néanmoins, lorsque je m'étais retrouvé en sa compagnie, mon esprit avait soudainement changé de fonctionnement. Je m'étais senti comme apaisé, fiévreux, serein et excité. Ces termes se contredisent, je le sais bien. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je me sentais si préoccupé par ce qu'il s'était passé entre nous.

L'euphorie qui m'avait traversée et l'indiscutable envie que j'avais eut de toucher cette peau à l'air si douce m'avait particulièrement bouleversé. C'était bel et bien la toute première fois que des émotions si fortes et si étranges prenaient possession de moi... Mais cela n'en restait pas moins répugnant. J'avais conscience que ce désir n'avait absolument rien de «normal»... Pourquoi ? Inutile de vous l'expliquez, vous le devinerez certainement. Autant dire que je commençais à sérieusement me faire du souci pour ma santé mentale ! Quel genre d'homme pouvait bien se permettre de fantasmer sur une personne du même sexe que lui ?!...

**« - Hey ! Sasori, tu rêves ou quoi ?! »** M'interpela une voix à ma gauche.

Je me retournais distraitement en direction de la personne qui m'avait sorti de mes pensés, et remarquais que nous étions déjà arrivés au centre commercial. Nous avions pour habitude de nous y rendre presque tous les soirs, lorsque les cours finissaient plus tôt. Aujourd'hui encore c'était le cas, et Hidan nous avait proposé d'aller manger une pizza au snack-bar du coin... Chose que nous avions tout de suite accepté. Le sport ouvre l'appétit c'est bien connu !

Afin de conclure mon raisonnement, je décidais de mettre les étrangetés de cet après-midi sur le dos des hormones de l'adolescence, et accélérais le pas pour entrer à leur suite dans le fast-food déjà grouillant de monde. Une fois installés, Kakuzu et Hidan se chamaillèrent longuement sur la question de «qui payerai la note», tandis que Pein et moi discutions de choses et d'autres...

**« - Sasori, tu m'a l'air bien préoccupé depuis que nous sommes partis. Quelque chose te tracasse ? »** Demanda-t-il soutenu par Konan.

**« - Non, pas vraiment... Juste un coup de fatigue ».** Mentis-je.

**« - Oh... Je vois. Sèches les cours demain matin et fais une grâce matinée. Y'a rien de tel pour se remettre en forme ! »** Proposa-t-il en riant, tandis que je l'acquiesçais.

Sécher les cours n'avait jamais été un problème pour moi. Mes parents ne rentraient qu'une fois tous les troisième du mois, et donc je me chargeais de signer les mots de retards et d'absences à leur place. Mais contrairement à beaucoup d'élèves qui auraient aimé pouvoir se faire porter pâles, je n'étais pas un très grand amateur des journées ennuyeuses, passées à regarder la télévision en dévorant des paquets de chips et des barrettes de chocolats. L'école était mon seul et unique repère, car c'était en son antre que j'avais créé toutes mes relations. La solitude en elle-même ne me dérangeait pas vraiment... Mais l'ouverture sociale avait été mon seul remède à l'époque, et j'avais peur que la séparation ne me ramène à l'état de «Sasori le pantin». Ce pourquoi je ne loupais les cours que très rarement.

Mais il est vrai que je n'étais actuellement pas dans mon état normal. Il valait donc mieux que je reste chez moi pour quelques jours, le temps de trouver ce qui clochait... La nuit tomba bien vite et lorsque nous sortîmes du centre commercial, plus aucune voiture ne stationnait sur le parking.

**« - Bon, je crois qu'il est temps de rentrer ! Il est bientôt minuit. »** Déclara Kakuzu en ouvrant son portable.

**« - Oui, je suis claquée ! »** Renchérit Konan, dont les yeux avaient grand peine à rester ouverts.

**« - Repose-toi bien Sasori. Il vaut mieux être en forme pour le match de jeudi, hein ? »** Commenta Pein, alors que je lui serrais amicalement la main.

**« - Ouais... Salut à tous. Soyez prudents sur le chemin du retour. »** Répondis-je en un demi-sourir.

**« - A plus ma poule ! »** Lança à son tour Hidan, tout en me donnant une petite tape sur l'épaule.

Je les regardai chacun s'éloigner dans des directions opposés, avant de reprendre ma route. Le vent frais du mois d'Avril agitait faiblement les branches assombris des arbres sous lesquels je passais, faisant se mouvoir sur le sol la pâle lumière que projetaient les réverbères. Le sifflement rauque de l'air qui s'engouffrait dans les ruelles agençait un paysage et une ambiance morbide digne d'un film d'horreur. Si je n'avais pas été incroyablement lucide, je me serrais très certainement enfuit en courant. Mais depuis mon plus jeune âge, je savais faire la distinction entre réalité et fiction...

* * *

Alors que je tournais à un angle de rue où la plupart des lampadaires ne fonctionnaient plus, le ciel se dégagea pour dévoiler une pleine lune parfaitement ronde. Un sourire amuser s'installa sur mon visage alors que je me remémorais un film de loup-garou que j'avais vu pas plus tard qu'hier.

**« - Et c'est là que le magnifique jeune homme se fit attaquer par l'horrible créature... Tada ! »** Citais-je, un rictus sarcastique sur les lèvres.

Perdue dans ma plaisanterie idiote et enfantine, je ne pris soin à regarder où j'allais et sentis bientôt une masse d'origine inconnue s'abattre sur moi. Un cri faillit sortir de ma bouche déjà à moitié ouverte, mais ma fierté me ravisa bien vite... On est un Akasuna ou on ne l'est pas ! Cependant, il fallait bien avouer que je ne m'étais pas imaginé une seule seconde me retrouver plaquer au sol... par un loup-garou ?

Je relevais péniblement le visage, prêt à me battre contre l'infâme créature... Et quelle ne fut pas ma surprise lorsque je découvris, à la place du monstre, une tête blonde, à l'air complètement étourdie. La personne se releva péniblement, frottant énergiquement son front qui avait du heurter mon bras droit... Deidara ?! Je n'avais pas esquissé le moindre mot, que mon camarade de classe se confondait déjà en excuse.

**« - Oh ! Excusez-moi ! Je ne vous avais pas vu avec les lumières éteintes, hm ! Pardon, pardon ! »** Déclara-t-il en s'inclinant avec respect.

**« - Hey ! C'est bon ne stress pas comme ça... »** Répondis-je, encore sous le choc.

Il cessa tout mouvement lorsqu'il entendit ma voix... Sûrement m'avait-il reconnu et pensait-il aux répercussions que sa maladresse pourrait avoir. Il est vrai que si je l'avais voulu, il m'aurait été très facile de le discriminer au près des élèves du collège. On a beau dire, une bonne réputation peu être une arme redoutable !... Mais cela n'était nullement mon intention. Il rehaussa timidement son visage dans ma direction et me fixa un instant, l'air embêté.

**« - Tu ne m'aides pas à me relever ? » **Demandais-je, voyant qu'il ne disait rien.

**« - Oh ! S... Si bien sur, hm ! » **S'exclama-t-il en se précipitant vers moi.

Une main incroyablement fine s'ouvrit devant moi, illustrant ainsi l'aide qu'il voulait m'apporter. Je la saisissais avec grande précaution pour ne pas le brusquer. Inutile de vous dire que sa poigne n'avais absolument rien de masculin, car je du en réalité utiliser la seule force de mes jambes pour me remettre sur pieds. Ses poignets étaient frêles et ténus à un tel point, que je craignais les briser si je m'y accrochais trop. Le contact de ma main saillante entre ses doigts menus m'immergea dans la même quiétude que celle que j'avais ressentie lors de la scène sous les douches... Si bien que, par réflexe peut-être, je la serrais un peu plus fort pour l'empêcher de briser cette caresse. Il ne sembla pas le remarquer, à mon plus grand soulagement. Une fois qu'il eut relâché son emprise sur moi, un vide incroyablement glacial s'installa dans la paume de ma main, et je regrettais déjà de devoir abandonner la chaleur que le contact de nos doigts entremêlés avait occasionné.

**« - Que fais-tu dehors si tard ? »** Demandais-je alors, pour ne pas rompre la discussion.

**« - Je pourrais te poser la même question, hm... »** Répondit-il, à mon plus grand étonnement.

**« - Je me baladais simplement... Mais ça ne répond pas à ce que je t'ai demandé. »**

**« - Je me baladais aussi, hm... En fait, je suis passé à l'épicerie pour acheter quelques petits trucs dont j'avais besoin, hm. »** Déclara-t-il finalement, alors que j'examinais le contenu de son sac de courses.

**« - De... La terre blanche ? A quoi une telle chose pourrait-elle bien te servir ? »** Observais-je, stupéfait.

**« - Ce n'est pas de la terre blanche ! C'est de l'argile, hm ! »** Tempêta-t-il comme si je n'étais qu'un idiot.

**« - Mh... Et tu vas en faire quoi ? » **Continuais-je, ignorant son insolence passagère.

**« - Ca... C'est un secret, hm ! » **Déclara-t-il en riant.

Deidara avait l'air sincèrement heureux de parler de son étrange patte à modelée blanche. Je le voyais serrer son petit paquet contre sa poitrine, comme un enfant aurait cajolé son doudou. Et il était, d'ailleurs particulièrement mignon sous sa frimousse enjouée. Je ne l'avais vu sourire que deux fois depuis que nous nous étions rencontrés... La première était lorsque nous avions parlé de son nouveau lycée. Cependant le sourire qu'il avait eut à ce moment là, et qui m'avait paru particulièrement sincère sur le coup, me semblait dors et déjà étonnement faux, maintenant que je voyais la mine rayonnante qu'il affichait en parlant de sa curieuse terre blanche. Son visage semblait briller de milles éclats et ses yeux pétillaient à un tel point qu'on aurait pu les croire emplis de malice.

**« - Ah... Je vois. Alors je n'ai absolument pas le droit de savoir, hein ? »** Répondis-je posément, bien que la curiosité me rongeait déjà de l'intérieur.

**« - Peut-être qu'un jour... Je te montrerais, hm ! »** Annonça-t-il en m'adressant un sourire.

**« - Mh... J'espère bien. »** Déclarais-je, sans même avoir conscience de la gêne que j'avais occasionnée en lui.

**« - Je... Je vais y aller maintenant, Sasori-kun. Passe une bonne soirée et... A demain en cours, hm ! »** Me cria-t-il, alors qu'il courait déjà dans la direction opposée à la mienne.

A cet instant, mes yeux ne purent se décrocher de lui. Il s'éloigna d'un pas léger et rapide sur la route plongée dans la semi-obscurité, ses longs cheveux blonds voletant à sa suite. Après qu'il eut tourné à l'angle de rue, l'allée dans laquelle je me trouvais reprit son allure inquiétante... Je restai planter là, comme un idiot, durant plusieurs minutes, fixant toujours l'endroit où il venait de disparaître. Les mêmes tourments reprirent place dans mon esprit, et je me demandai une fois encore pourquoi la présence de Deidara m'avait-elle troublée au point de me faire rougir.

_**« - ...Passe une bonne soirée et... A demain en cours, hm !... »**_ Avait-il dit.

Il semblait donc que la grâce mâtiné que j'avais prévue soit remise à plus tard...

* * *

Le réveil fut incroyablement difficile. Me coucher à une heure du matin n'avait décemment pas été une bonne chose à faire, et je me promis de ne plus jamais recommencer. J'avais passé la nuit à me morfondre sur mon évidente obsession de Deidara, et n'avais dormi que quelques heures au mieux. Lorsque j'arrivais enfin au lycée, Konan me réprimanda sévèrement. Il faut dire aussi que ma tête n'avait absolument rien de rassurante... Jamais de toute ma vie je ne me souviens avoir eut des cernes aussi grandes, et le teint aussi pâle.

**« - Je t'avais pourtant dit de rester chez toi ce matin, non ? »** S'indigna Pein, dont les yeux me foudroyaient comme jamais.

**« - Je sais... Mais j'avais des papiers importants à rendre au secrétariat ce matin. »** Prétextais-je, en sortant quelques feuilles de ma mallette de travail.

**« - Vraiment ? C'est bizarre... Je n'ai pas eut ces documents. »** Remarqua Konan, dont l'expression montrait clairement qu'elle n'était pas dupe.

**« -Ce sont des lettres de mes parents pour la directrice... J'aimerais les lui remettre au plus vite. »** Déclarais-je, non sans mentir cette fois.

**« - T'aurais pu les lui donner demain ! Non mais sérieux ma poule, regarde ta tête ! J'ai l'impression de parler à un spectre ! »** S'exclama Hidan, en faisant mine d'avoir peur.

La sonnerie retentit, m'évitant plus de reproches. Je m'étonnais d'ailleurs d'être heureux que les cours commencent déjà. Après avoir salué Pein et les autres, je me dirigeais d'un pas rapide vers notre salle de classe, qui se trouvait au troisième. Lors de cette première heure, nous devions avoir chimie. Quand j'arrivais enfin au laboratoire, je remarquai que la pièce était déjà bondée de monde, et craignit l'espace d'un instant de ne pouvoir me placer aux côtés de Deidara.

Ce dernier semblait ne pas être encore arrivé, et je me dépêchais donc de m'assoir sur une paillasse libre, posant mon sac sur le tabouret à mes côtés. Une tête blonde apparut bientôt dans le cadre de la porte d'entrée, et je n'eus pas besoin de chercher longtemps avant de deviner de qui il s'agissait. Je me redressais donc sur la pointe des pieds, et levait un bras pour lui faire signe de me rejoindre. D'abord surpris, il s'exécuta et se dirigea vers moi.

**« - Bonjour Sasori-kun, hm... »** Déclara-t-il timidement, en arrivant à ma hauteur.

**« - Salut. Bien dormit ? »** Répondis-je, en lui indiquant la place libre à mes côtés.

**« - Apparemment mieux que toi, hm... Tu es incroyablement pâle. Es-tu sur de ne pas avoir de la fièvre, hm ? »** Remarqua-t-il, en passant une main soucieuse sur mes tempes.

Alors que ses doigts fins et glacés sillonnaient lascivement mon front, des frissons de plaisir et d'étonnement me parcoururent la nuque. Ce contact si léger augmenta les battements de mon cœur, à un tel point que je cru en avoir le souffle court. Après avoir retiré sa main, il plaqua son propre front contre le mien, si près de mon visage que nos nez se frôlèrent à plusieurs reprises. Ce geste n'avait absolument rien de subjectif, et je savais parfaitement qu'il l'avait fait en toute innocence de cause. Mais la proximité de nos yeux, de nos joues, de nos lèvres... Me donna la ferme envie de l'embrasser. Je du d'ailleurs faire preuve d'un self-control sans pareil pour ne pas céder à la tentation.

**« - Tu es brulant... Peut-être devrais-tu aller à l'infirmerie, hm. »** Proposa-t-il, en se retirant.

**« - Ca va aller, ne t'en fais pas. C'est juste un petit coup de fatigue. »** Répondis-je, sachant que ma chaleur corporelle n'avait d'autre origine que ma libido surchargée.

**« - Hm... Si tu ne te sens pas bien dis-le au professeur, hm. »** Indiqua-t-il, en s'asseyant à côté de moi.

**« - Oui... »** Approuvais-je, prenant conscience de la déception engendrée par la rupture de ce contact entre nos deux corps.

Le cours mourut avec une rapidité incroyable. J'avais passé presque toute la mâtiné à regarder Deidara du coin de l'œil, et il faut croire que c'était un passe-temps assez distrayant, puisque les quatre heures de chimie me parurent aussi courte qu'une récréation. Les questions se bousculaient dans ma tête avec une violence et une profusion sans nul autre pareil. Jamais de toute ma vie je ne m'étais trouvé dans cet état, et cette impression de trouble faisait naître en moi un profond sentiment de malaise... Je préférais néanmoins ne pas trop y penser, redoutant ce que pourrait être la vérité. Parce que de toute ma vie je n'avais encore jamais ressentit pareille émotion, et que s'il me fut possible de lui donner un nom, je crois qu'il m'aurait fait fuir à l'autre bout de la planète. J'avais besoin de conseil... Et vite.

* * *

**« - Saso-chan ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, hein ? »** Me demanda Konan, à qui j'avais demandé de me rejoindre après les cours.

**« - J'ai un problème... »** Admis-je, en prenant un air grave et tourmenté.

Elle prit place à mes côtés, sur un des bancs de l'arrière cours, et m'observa avec attention. L'inquiétude se lisait clairement dans ses yeux, et cela était amplement compréhensible. Après tout, jamais je ne m'étais trouvé dans pareil état de trouble, et mon mal-être devait distinctement se lire sur mon visage. Konan était la seule à qui je pouvais faire confiance sur ce genre de chose, et aussi la seule que je jugeais apte à comprendre ce qu'il se passait dans ma tête, ce pourquoi je m'étais résigné à venir le lui en parler... Mais je me refusais cependant à lui exposé les faits de manières explicites et concrètes.

**« - Que se passe-t-il ? »** Demanda-t-elle, un air doux sur le visage.

**« - J'ai rencontré quelqu'un... Et j'ai l'impression que cette personne est différente de toutes celles que j'ai connues jusqu'ici. Lorsque je suis avec elle, mon cœur s'emballe et je n'arrive pas à me détourner de son visage... Mais ça ne peut pas être de l'amour, alors qu'est-ce que c'est ? »**

**« - Je vois... Et bien, si tu es certain que ce n'est pas de l'amour, peut-être est-ce juste du désir ? »** Proposa-t-elle, en prenant son menton entre deux doigts.

**« - Non, impossible ! »** M'offusquais-je, en relevant la tête d'un air paniqué et outré.

**« - Bon alors... Peut-être est-ce juste de l'intérêt ? Tu dis que cette personne est différente des autres. Peut-être qu'elle attise ta curiosité, que tu as envie de la connaître ? »** Alloua-t-elle de nouveau.

Je restais silencieux un moment, et tentais d'analyser sa suggestion... Il est vrai que Deidara provoquait en moi un vif intérêt, mais mettre cela sur le dos d'une simple curiosité aurait été beaucoup trop évident. D'autant plus que je ne pouvais penser plus qu'à lui à longueur de journée ! Néanmoins, je décidais de me contenter de cette réponse pour le moment... Après tout, il venait tout juste d'être transférer ici, et peut-être était-ce juste sa nature innocente, chétive, mystérieuse et douce qui m'attirait.

**« - Certainement... Oui, je pense que c'est ça ! Merci Konan ! »** M'exclamais-je, en me relevant.

**« - Oh... Mais de rien ! »** Badina-t-elle, en se levant à son tour.

* * *

**~Petit mot : **Et voilà !! Excusez mon retard pour ce deuxième chapitre ! lol. J'espère que vous l'avez tout de même apprécié et que vous viendrez lire le prochain !! A très bientôt ! =)


	3. Emulation

**Thanks :** Encore une fois, merci à tous ceux qui ont eut l'immense gentillesse de me laisser quelques reviews. Vos critiques m'aident à progresser et vos compliments me motivent pour la suite ! Merci aussi à tous les autres lecteurs anonymes qui suivent ma fanfic. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira tout autant que les précédents ! =)

* * *

_« La perfidie la plus ignoble qu'un être puisse nourrir_

_est sans conteste la jalousie d'un de ses semblables._

_A l'effigie d'un acide à double effet,_

_elle meurtrie bien plus celui qui en fait l'objet_

_que celui qui la crée. »_

**[Bruyère]**

* * *

**.MON CŒUR ENTRE 2 IDENTIT****ÉS.**

**- Chapitre 3 : Émulation -**

Je regardais fixement le plafond de ma chambre. Mon réveil indiquait minuit passé, et je n'arrivais toujours pas à trouver le sommeil. Mes rideaux, à moitié tirés, filtrait la lumière blafarde et crue du clair de lune, envoyant des ondulations argentée sur le parquet. Dans exactement huit heures, je retrouverais Deidara... Huit heures c'était long. Surtout pour moi, qui possédait un caractère on ne peut plus impatient. Je soufflais d'exaspération, et me tournait sur le flan, dans le but illusoire de m'endormir.

Je ne pouvais penser qu'à lui. C'était devenu une sorte d'obsession dont je ne pouvais plus me défaire. Chaque chose que je regardais, même les plus banales ou incommodes, me rappelait sans relâche son visage, ses courbes, sa douceur... Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que je me plaisais à n'avoir dans mon esprit que ce simple et unique prénom à longueur de temps : Deidara. Ma discussion avec Konan avait abouti à une réponse simple, qui me convenait parfaitement : De la curiosité... J'essayais de me convaincre qu'il ne s'agissait que de cela, mais plus j'y pensais, moins j'en étais assuré.

**« - C'est ridicule... »** Murmurais-je, en fermant les yeux.

Je dus me faire violence durant plusieurs heures avant d'arriver enfin à trouver le sommeil. Malheureusement, à peine était-ce chose faite que mon réveille sonna, m'indiquant qu'il était temps de me lever pour aller au lycée. Si j'avais suivit mon instinct, j'aurais sécher les cours, comme à mon habitude. Mais une motivation sans pareille enflammait tout mon corps, et il me faut bien reconnaître qu'il en était une fois encore la raison : Deidara...

* * *

Je courus presque pour rejoindre le lycée, tant mon impatience de le revoir était grande. Lorsque j'arrivais devant le portillon, j'aperçus Hidan et Pein en pleine discussion. Alors que je m'apprêtais à les rejoindre, un bruit suspect reteint mon attention. Il me sembla reconnaître la voix de Deidara au travers d'une conversation qui, à première vue, semblait plutôt mouvementée. Scrutant les alentour à la recherche du blondinet, je l'aperçus bientôt dans un angle de la cour, entouré par un groupe de filles qui, si j'avais bonne mémoire, se trouvaient dans notre classe. Aculé contre l'un des murs qui bordait l'enceinte de l'établissement scolaire, il me sembla distinguer dans ses yeux un mélange de frustration, de peur et d'ennui. J'observais la scène de loin, prêt à intervenir si l'une d'entre elle devenait « trop intime » avec lui. Ce fut pourtant tout autre chose qui se produisit, car je vis une rouquine aux yeux noisette le saisir par le col d'un air menaçant. La conversation me parvint – faiblement certes, mais j'entendis dors et déjà ce qu'elle disait.

**« - Ne t'approche plus de lui ou je défonce ta petite gueule d'ange ! »** Susurra-t-elle, agressive.

**« - Vous vous trompez. Il n'y a rien de tel entre nous, hm ! »** Riposta alors Deidara en se dégageant.

**« - Ne fait pas l'innocent ! Tu as tenté de l'embrasser hier ! »**

**« - C'est pas parce que Sasori est un peu gentil avec toi que t'as le droit de l'approcher de si près ! N'oublie pas qui il est ! »** Hurla de nouveau la rouquine.

**« - Il avait de la fièvre, j'ai juste voulu l'aider, hm ! »** S'offusqua-t-il en retour.

**« - Menteur ! »**

Je tiltais plusieurs fois à l'entente de mon nom. Alors que je comprenais enfin la situation dans laquelle se trouvait Deidara, une vague de rage m'envahit et je fixais d'un air méprisant le groupe de fille qui l'entourait, me retenant avec violence pour ne pas les envoyer à l'hôpital. Une main se posa sur mon épaule, coupant court à mes pulsions meurtrières – pour quelques secondes tout du moins. Hidan et Pein m'avaient rejoints et m'observaient, inquiets.

**« - Hey Sasori, ça va pas ma poule ? »** Demanda Hidan, en me fixant de ses yeux rouge amarante.

**« - Je vais les tuer. »** Répondis-je le plus simplement du monde en me dirigeant vers Deidara.

Mes deux amis sursautèrent face à ma déclaration. La dernière fois que j'avais dit pareille chose, j'avais bien faillit tuer un homme. Ils me suivirent donc en tentant de comprendre ce qui m'arrivait, mais je les ignorais de plus belle, focalisé sur mon but qui était de donner une bonne leçon à ces petites pestes. J'arrivais donc à leur hauteur, et l'une d'entre elle cria lorsqu'elle me vit.

**« - Ah ! C'est Sasori-sama ! »**

Toutes se retournèrent dans ma direction, et commencèrent à glousser hypocritement. La rouquine – entre autre, celle que j'avais le plus envie de frapper – se dirigea vers moi dans une démarche qu'elle croyait certainement aguicheuse, mais qui ne l'était pas le moins du monde en réalité. Elle se présenta à moi dans un sourire charmeur – répugnant – sous le nom de Karin. Pendant ce temps, Deidara me fixait, impassible et reconnaissant.

**« - Sasori-sama, nous étions justement en train d'expliquer au nouveau qu'il ne faut pas vous importuner. Votre compagnie est réservée à votre cercle d'amis, n'est-ce pas ? »** Amorça une blondasse aux yeux bleus – Ino si je ne me trompais pas – dans une mimique incroyablement grotesque.

**« - Sasori, qu'est-ce qui se passes ? »** M'interrogea Hidan, qui n'avait pas du tout comprit la situation.

**« - Il se passe que j'ai une envie folle de tuer ces filles. »** Répondis-je, le regard assassin.

Toutes se figèrent, et m'observèrent d'un air pantois. Personne ne touchait à Deidara sans en subir les conséquences, mais j'étais assez bien éduqué pour ne pas frapper une fille. C'est une chose ignoble que de brutaliser une femme, mais je dois bien avouer que ce n'était pas l'envie qui me manquait à cet instant. Karin tortilla nerveusement une mèche de cheveux cuivrée entre ses doigts et partit dans un rire nerveux, suivie de ses amies. Je les ignorais et passais devant elles pour rejoindre Deidara, qui semblait tout aussi surpris de ma conduite. Une fois arrivé à sa hauteur, j'encerclais mes bras autour de sa taille et l'attirais près de moi, dans une gestuelle protectrice.

**« - Que ce soit bien clair : Si vous ne toucher ne serait-ce qu'une fois encore à lui, je m'arrangerais pour que vos noms disparaissent de la liste des élèves de cet établissement. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? »** Grognais-je, le regard assassin et la voix tremblante de rage.

**« - O... Oui Sasori-sama. »** Bégayèrent mes interlocutrices, horrifié.

**« - Nous ignorions que vous étiez... amis. »** Tenta Karin, que je fusillais si tôt du regard.

**« - Et bien maintenant vous le savez ! »** Hurlais-je, avant qu'elles ne partent en courant.

Il ne resta bientôt plus que Pein, Hidan, Deidara et moi. Mes deux amis semblaient étonnés de mon comportement... Et il y avait de quoi. J'étais réputer pour avoir un caractère impassible, et je n'intervenais jamais dans ce genre de conflit, même si je savais en être la cause. Mais Deidara était spécial après tout. Et j'étais près à le protéger quoi qu'il arrive.

**« - Sasori... Tout va bien maintenant, tu peux me lâcher, hm... »** Murmura-t-il, toujours plaqué contre mon torse.

Je m'écartais à regret, et m'excusait pour tout ça. Il me sourit gentiment en retour, et j'eus l'exquise surprise d'apercevoir quelques rougeurs sur ses adorables pommettes. Il était... Incroyablement mignon. Oui c'était le mot. La cloche sonna et je me retournais donc, suivit de Deidara. Hidan et Pein ne bougeaient plus, comme statufiés. Leurs mâchoires étaient grandes ouvertes et il en allait de même pour leurs yeux. J'eux un léger sourire à cette vision et mon blondinet étouffa également un rire. Nous passâmes devant eux, et nous dirigeâmes vers le bâtiment principal, où un passionnant cours d'histoire nous attendait.

**« - Merci de m'avoir aidé... Sasori, hm. »** Déclara-t-il, lorsque nous fumes assis à nos table respectives – c'est-à-dire l'un à côté de l'autre.

**« - De rien. Après-tout, c'est un peu de ma faute si elles s'en sont prises à toi. Excuse-moi... »**

**« - Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, hm ! » **S'indigna-t-il, dans une mimique que je pourrais qualifier d'incroyablement mignonne.

**« - Hm... Quoi qu'il en soit, si elle te cause encore des ennuis dis-le-moi... Je te protègerais. »** Déclarais-je, alors qu'il rougissait de plus belle.

Le professeur ne tarda pas à arriver, et les conversations cessèrent de suite. Alors qu'il entamait un long discours sur les pratiques d'armement lors de la seconde guerre mondiale, je détournais quelque peu le regard afin de contempler mon mignon petit voisin. Il écrivait d'une main habile et rapide sur un carnet de note, ses cheveux glissant sur son visage à chaque fois qu'il levait ou baissait la tête. La douceur de ses traits, quelque peu tendus par la concentration extrême dont il faisait preuve, me fit irrémédiablement sourire. Je l'observais le plus discrètement possible, sachant néanmoins que quiconque aurait pu deviner que je ne prêtais pas la moindre attention au cours du professeur Kabuto. Non pas que l'histoire de mon cher et tendre pays me laissa indifférent, mais je trouvais bien plus plaisant d'admirer mon voisin dont le physique équivalait les plus belles beautés du monde. Une fois encore, le cours passa avec une rapidité déconcertante, et c'est à regret que je quittais mon blondinet pour me diriger en salle 210 pour une leçon d'anglais – que nous n'avions malheureusement pas en commun en vu de nos choix d'options. Lorsque j'arrivais, Pein et Hidan se trouvait déjà dans la salle, et je sentis leurs regards inquisiteurs se braquer sur moi.

**« - Sasori... C'était quoi **_**ça**_** ? »** Me demanda Pein, alors que je m'asseyais à ses côtés.

**« - De quoi tu parles ? »**

**« - Ne fais pas l'innocent ! C'est qui cette nana que t'as aidé ce matin ? »** S'offusqua Hidan, un sourire pervers coller au visage.

Je levais un sourcil, incrédule. De qui parlaient-ils ? A mon souvenir, je n'avais parlé avec aucune autre personne que Deidara et Karin ce matin... Et il était peu probable que la « nana » en question fut cette dernière étant donnée la façon dont je l'avais réprimandé.

**« - Et puis-je savoir quel est le nom de cette « nana » dont tu parles ? »**

**« - Hum... Je crois que tu l'as appelée Deina ou un truc du genre. »** Déclara Pein, bien que peut convaincu de son idée.

**« - Oh ! Tu veux parler de Deidara. Pour information : C'est un homme. »** Répondis-je, amusé de leur méprise.

**« - Quoi ? T'es pas sérieux quand même ? »** Hurla Hidan, en tombant à la renverse.

**« - Je me disais bien aussi... »** Marmonna le second, en esquissant un sourire lubrique.

**« - C'est un nouveau. Il a été transféré ici il y a à peine trois jours. Je le trouve plutôt… sympathique. »** Expliquais-je brièvement alors que notre professeur d'anglais pénétrait dans la salle de classe.

Le cours débuta sans anicroche. Hidan fut interrogé sur la leçon de la semaine dernière, qu'il n'avait évidemment pas prit la peine de retenir, et sa bêtise lui value une heure de colle. Je regardais distraitement par la fenêtre, mes pensées toujours tournée vers la même personne, lorsqu'on frappa à la porte. Un jeune homme filiforme, brun et à l'expression profondément lasse fit irruption dans la pièce, suivit par Kakuzu.

Itachi Uchiwa était le président du comité disciplinaire de notre école. La plupart des filles de l'établissement auraient vendu père et mère pour avoir ne serait-ce que l'occasion de l'approcher. En conséquence de quoi, des gloussements hypocrites et grossiers s'élevèrent dans toute la salle lorsqu'il apparut.

**« - Bonjour à tous… Comme vous le savez, le festival de printemps approche à grands pas, et la participation de tous les élèves est requise pour sa mise en place. Le personnel enseignant a fixé la date des festivités au 20 mars prochain, c'est-à-dire dans deux semaines... Chaque classe doit réfléchir à une activité d'ici trois jours. Kakuzu viendra récupérer les formulaires. Merci de votre attention. »** Déclara-t-il, froid comme un glaçon, avant de repartir.

Un brouhaha infernal s'éleva dans la pièce. Chacun semblait se réjouir de l'évènement. Pour ma part, je trouvais cette idée grotesque et puérile… Mais après tout, ce n'était que mon avis.

Les cours de l'après-midi furent annulés, et les élèves durent rejoindre leur classe attitrée pour délibérer sur l'activité qu'ils présenteraient lors du festival. J'avais pour habitude de ne jamais aller à ce genre de réunion ennuyeuse et simplette, mais cette année il y avait un hic… Ca aurait été criminel de décliner la possibilité de passer une après-midi entière avec Deidara !

**« - Vous avez des idées ? »** Demanda le professeur, en prenant une craie immaculée.

Certain proposèrent un stand de gâteaux, d'autres une maison hantées. De nombreuses idées, toutes plus banales les unes que les autres furent énoncés, et j'étais effaré du manque d'originalité dont faisaient preuve mes camarades. Trop occupé à regarder Deidara, je perdis bientôt le cours des discussions et plongeai dans l'univers gracieux et limpide où seul son visage m'apparaissait. Ma surprise fut d'ailleurs immense lorsque je le vis lever le bras.

**« - Oui, Deidara ? »** Interrogea le professeur, qui espérait, tout comme moi, la venue d'une idée nouvelle qui sortirait un peu de l'ordinaire.

**« - Dans mon ancien lycée, en Angleterre, on faisait souvent des stand de thé, hm. Toutes les filles devaient s'habiller en robe mondaine du XIX****ème**** siècle, et nous servions les familles en respectant les principes de bonne conduite de notre pays. J'ai cru comprendre que les japonais étaient eux aussi de grands amateurs de thé, hm. Pourquoi ne pas faire la même chose, en habillant les filles en kimono ? »** Proposa-t-il, alors que Kakashi-sensei s'émerveillait devant une telle suggestion.

**« - C'est une excellente idée ! »** M'exclamai-je.

Tous les élèves approuvèrent également, et la chose fut favorablement votée par une majorité écrasante. La répartition des tâches se fit dans le calme. Certain furent chargés d'apporter du tissu, d'autres de les coudre. Quelques filles se proposèrent pour le maquillage et la coiffure, deux garçons décidèrent de prendre des photos pour les vendre à la sortie, et l'on organisa la location des services à thé. C'était bien la toute première fois, à mon souvenir en tout cas, que je prenais plaisir à m'investir dans la préparation du festival de printemps.

Les semaines suivantes furent consacrée à l'aménagement de la salle, ainsi qu'à la disposition des tables et des coussins. Les garçons étaient réquisitionnés pour les activités demandant de gros efforts physique, et les filles s'occupaient de l'atelier de couture. Deidara, que la classe avait désigné « chef de projet » allait et venait un peu partout, réglant les détails qui ne convenaient pas et remerciant chaque élève pour l'aide apporté. Notre classe fut bientôt complètement transformée, et même les professeurs s'extasièrent devant un tel raffinement.

Mon petit blond avait pensé à tout : des tapis de sol imitant un parquet, au faux panneau en bois pour cachés les murs, en passant par une légère musique de relaxation diffusée par des enceintes aux angles du plafond. Les costumes, eux aussi, étaient fin prêts, et l'on pu prendre des photos de toute nos geishas, afin de les vendre le jour du festival – c'est-à-dire le lendemain même.

* * *

Evidemment, tout allait trop bien pour que ça dure… La fête battait déjà son plein à l'extérieur, et notre stand devait ouvrir ses portes à cinq heures exactement, soit dans moins d'une demi-heure. Malheureusement, Sakura Haruno, jeune fille de notre classe qui tenait le rôle d'une ôte déguisée, venait d'appeler l'une de ses amies en disant être malade et ne pas pouvoir venir. Il nous fallait donc trouvée une remplaçante… Et vite. Nous avions essayé avec Hinata Hyuga, de la seconde B, mais sa poitrine trop imposante ne correspondait pas aux mensurations de Sakura. Tenten Hatsugaya s'était également proposée, mais le kimono s'était avéré beaucoup trop long, et nous craignons qu'elle ne trébuche en le portant. La plupart des élèves étaient déjà occupés avec le stand de leur propre classe, et ne pouvait donc venir nous aider…

**« - Je vais le faire, hm. »** Déclara Deidara, rouge comme une pivoine.

Les élèves de la classe le regardèrent, ébahis. Je restais moi aussi tout à fait pantois devant son idée, bien qu'elle me parut singulièrement bien trouvée. Et puis de toute façon, avions-nous une autre alternative ?

**« - Tu… Tu es sur Deidara ? »** Demandais-je, en arquant les sourcils.

**« - En temps que chef de projet, c'est à moi de régler ce problème, hm. Et puis, je ne suis pas si bête que ça : Je sais parfaitement que bon nombre d'entre vous m'ont pris pour une fille la première fois qu'il m'ont vu, hm. C'est moi qui suis le mieux placé pour jouer ce rôle. Et puis, ça ne serra plus vraiment le **_**Temple des 10 geishas**_** s'il y en a que neuf, hm. »** Assura-t-il, rougissant.

La plupart des garçons baissèrent la tête, avouant de ce fait que Deidara n'avait pas tout à fait tord : La plupart d'entre nous – moi y compris – l'avions confondu avec une fille lors de son arrivée. Mais qu'il le reconnaisse ouvertement et nous fasse savoir qu'il avait bel et bien remarqué notre méprise nous mit tous singulièrement mal à l'aise. Quoi qu'il en soit, il alla au bout de son idée, et beaucoup s'extasièrent en le voyant apparaître vêtu d'un magnifique kimono bleu azur aux motifs noirs ébène et rouges flamboyant, les cheveux relevés en un catogan artistique à l'aide d'une baguette traditionnel. Il était magnifique, peut-être même plus que les véritables filles qui posaient à ses côtés.

Nous pûmes finalement ouvrir le stand, et ce dernier connu un succès phénoménal. Les gens se bousculaient à l'entrée pour y accédée, tant et si bien que nous dûmes établir des réservations afin de ne pas être surpassés. Ironie du sort : La plupart des visiteurs voulaient que la jeune fille blonde au kimono turquoise soit leur ôte. Deidara faisait ça superbement : Il accueillait les clients avec douceur, leur servait un thé au jasmin, à la poire ou aux myrtilles, puis dansait devant leurs yeux fascinés, agitant souplement ses deux éventails autour de son visage, et tournant sur lui-même avec une telle grâce qu'on aurait facilement pu croire qu'il l'avait fait toute sa vie.

Cinq heures passèrent, et le stand du bientôt fermé. Les visiteurs avaient complètement déserté les couloirs, se rassemblant sur la pelouse extérieure où le feu d'artifice allait être tiré. Les élèves s'étaient mis d'accord pour tout rangé demain, afin qu'aucun de nous ne loupa le spectacle qui n'allait pas tarder à commencer. J'attendis Deidara, et ce dernier déclara qu'il se changerait après, une fois la fête totalement finie.

**« - Je connais un endroit où il n'y a jamais personne. »** Assurais-je, l'entrainant dans les couloirs assombrit.

Comme je m'y attendais, le toit était désert. Aucun élève ne se risquait à venir ici – tout simplement car c'était interdit – et nous pûmes donc nous asseoir librement sur le dallage, alors que les premières lueurs prenaient forment dans le ciel. Deidara s'extasia devant ce spectacle aux milles couleurs, dont les détonations nous assourdissaient parfois. Toutes ces lumières qui dansaient sur les traits fins de son visage avaient quelque chose de surnaturel et de merveilleux. Le sourire qu'il arborait continuellement me plongea dans une état de songes, si bien que je ne vit pas un seul feu d'artifice.

**« - Sasori, je vais te montrer un secret, hm ! »** Clama-t-il, alors que le spectacle continuait.

Il extirpa une petite sacoche en daim du ceinturon de son kimono, et plongea sa main à l'intérieur. Lorsqu'il la ressorti, elle était imprégné d'une légère poudre granuleuse et blanche. Je reconnu immédiatement l'argile qu'il avait acheté deux semaine plus tôt… Il se leva, et lança l'étrange patte en l'air. Elle explosa bruyamment à quelques mètres seulement au-dessus de nous. Il répéta son geste encore et encore, et j'admirais les trainées blafardes se désintégrée juste devant mes yeux en des milliers d'étincelles.

**« - L'art est une explosion ! »** Criait-il, riant toujours plus fort.

Je voulais que cette image reste à jamais gravée dans ma mémoire. Je voulais m'imprégner de ce sourire et le posséder entièrement. Je voulais le serrer dans mes bras et lui dire au combien il était devenu quelqu'un de cher à mes yeux, et au combien sa présence m'avait sauvé de cet univers fade et répétitif dans lequel j'avais toujours vécu. Je voulais le garder à mes côtés pour toujours… C'est en pensant cela que je me rendis compte que la curiosité n'avait rien à voir dans l'affection que je lui portais. C'était un sentiment nouveau, plein de passion, de douceur et de vie. Aucun rapport avec l'exaltation des premiers jours que l'adrénaline induit souvent à la rencontre d'une nouvelle personne, mais bel et bien une inclination calmée, profonde, comme une sorte d'amour dont j'avais pris l'habitude sans en être conscient.

**« - Sasori… Qu'est-ce que tu fais, hm ? »**

La voix de Deidara me ramena brutalement à la réalité. Et je m'aperçus en rougissant que mes pensée avait eut certaines conséquence sur mes actions : Je le tenais fermement enserrer dans mes bras, sa tête reposant contre mon torse et mon visage enfouit dans la longue chevelure de miel. Mon cœur se mit à battre frénétiquement, et ses yeux bleus céruléens qui me fixaient, incrédules et surpris, me firent perdre contenance…

* * *

**~ Petit mot :** Voilà… Troisième chapitre très niais et affreusement « fleur bleue » ! lol. Désolée, je me sentais d'humeur à pondre une calamité pareille XD. J'espère malgré tout que vous avez apprécié et que vous serrez là au prochain chapitre ! Sasori va bientôt prendre conscience de ce qu'il fait, et les choses vont commencées à sérieusement se compliquer ! =)


End file.
